Nothing Personal
by SoEul1996
Summary: كيصحابلو قطع لواد و نشفو رجليه ... (He thought he crossed the river and his feet has already dried) Moroccan Quote The game is just about to begin,she learned from the best... A SoEul one shot (Two,two sorry :p)


"I hope you'll understand... Nothing personal"

*Ga Eul finished as a smile formed on her lips. To everybody who is watching her,it looks like an innocent smile, but,only her and the man next to her knew the meaning behind it. She have read once a french quote about revenche saying "La vengence est un plat qui se mange froid" which litterary means "Revenche is a cold dish to eat" and she totally disagrees,in fact revenche never tasted as warm and sweet,so sweet that she feels like it'll make her diabetic... The expression of the young man who is standing across her is a million dollar worth: Eyes so wide that the two hazel and white balls are almost falling from their orbs,mouth hanging open,nostrils'diameter abnormaly larger than usual as a sign of anger... She waved him goodbye and walked away. The crowded room was so quiet that her heels'contact with the marble floor was making a high noise,it was only after she exited the space that life was brought back and diffrent voices and noises were heard... She did it! She finally did it! Maybe nothing was original about the way she achived her mission,but,this is exactly how she wanted to do it,she wanted to show him that she's a good student,a fast learner. It took her a year,a long year to muster courage,and the seed of her patience at last gave it's product,only hers was grandiosely bigger,better than her teacher's... More humiliating

*It all started two years ago,when Chu Kang Han has been promoted and was asked to move to Seoul. The process was hard for his small family,specialy to his beloved only seventeen years old daughter Chu Ga Eul,this later was happy with her life in the small house in the countryside,a small town A list student with few friends and paraticaly no problems,living a quiet happy life with her parents UNTIL they moved to Seoul...

*The house was much modern than the one they used to live in,from the architecture,the forniture to the location itself,Ga Eul's room was the pertiest,the largest and the pinkest (Her favorite color). The country bumpkin was amaized with this new world that she discovered for the first time... Speaking about new things,it was during her first night in her new room that she discovered that the hotties from that K-Boyband BigBang were ugly in front of... Well... Let me tell you the whole story

*She just took a shower and walked out of the bathroom with only a towel around her,she didn't bother to close the curtains,she actually never did so in her old room,the sun was almost fading creating a breath taking view on the sky... The window was also mid open and the fresh breeze has sneeked into the room,Ga Eul was leaning against the huge glass window as she stared at the scenery in front of her,beautiful was an understatement. She was too engrossed in admiring when a whistle caught her off guards,she turned toward... How words can be put to discribe what she saw? The view of the sunset could be neglected without any regret 'BigBang who?'She thought as she was staring at a half naked man,he was only wearing jeans that were hanging low,perfect abs and no sign of belly, she didn't realise she was drolling over a human being until she met his eyes. Her eyes widen and realisation hit her when he smirked and winked at her: He saw her! She saw her daydreaming about his body and... OH NO! She was in a towel! the perfect stranger open his mouth to talk but she beated him by pulling the curtains and closing the window... What just happened?

*She wore her long bubly brown skirt,yellow t-shirt and green boots and tied her short black hair with a red rubbon,she put on her thick glaces,the ones with the orange frame,she sat on the edge of her bed and stared again at the curtained windows and sighted,grabbed a book from her collection and engrossed herself in reading... Two hours when the small incident was completely forgoten,her mother called her for dinner,the seventeen years old girl was decending the stairs when her eyes met those of the window stanger,she fainted in place luckly she was two stairs away from the floor

*Imagine her shock when she woke up half hour later to find HIM leaning on her face,on her bed asking her if she was okey. Her tongue couldn't utter a word as she kept on staring at him eye to eye until two unfamiliar faces entered her room followed by her parents... The two people were untroduced as Mr So and his wife Mrs Park,and the young (Perfect) stranger was introduced as So Yi Jeong... Their neighbours

*And so,the two families became friends: Mrs Park would always go shopping with her mother,Mr So would go with her father fishing or drinking suju,but for Ga Eul and Yi Jeong,that was a whole other story,they were together in the same high school,in the same class,and this was her dilema:He's the poplular guy,the captain of the basketball team,got all the girls he want (Or don't),and she... She was what they call a loser,since she put her feet in here,people started criticing her for her looks,this what high school was all about. Apparence,and of course,not wanting to ruin his reputation,he pretend he don't know her,and despite that,the country bumpkin found herself head over heels for him

*For the first semester,they didn't have any interactions one with the other exept the times of the occasional family dinners... Then the twist of events happened: Yi Jeong failed his semestre,and his graduation depends on the grade of the next one. His parent kept on bragging how sweet Ga Eul passed her semester and was an A-list student,the young man was aware of Ga Eul's crush on him,and he knew that for nothing in the world he could feel the same about her,but,during the rise to the top,some sacrifices should be made... That night,he slept with an evil smile on his face

*The very next day,Ga Eul was stuned when she found him laying on her bed waiting for her,and from that day on,he kept on showing uninvited in her room without their parents knowing,giving her his guilty smile that swept her off her feet,showing fake intrest in everything she does,he one day porposly confessed his fear of failing the year,and naive Ga Eul offered help... And so,he got what he wanted: Free help from a foolish country bumpkin. She would spent the entire evening and a part of the night explaining physics,chimistry,maths,biology and many other subjects to him until exhaustion and he would sneak to his room after giving her a kiss on the cheek and a wink

*They kind of made a silent agreement that their secret meetings stay within the walls of her room,and she really didn't care as long as she gets to have him all for her during the evening and a part of the night,she was,during those four months floting on cloud nine thinking that he feels the same toward her too

*He was grinning,so wide that the corners of his mouth were reaching his ears,this is the end he've been waiting for,no more long hours of studing with country bumpkins,no more colorfull ugly children clothes on his sight,and no more creepy thick glasses and tooth-grills,he was so proud of himself when he answered all the questions in the final exam

*He cameback late at night when he found her lights still on,probably waiting for him he smirked as he entred the room with the lights still off and lay on his bed,from where she stand,she can't see him... "Silly stupid country bumpkin" He thought

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

So what do you think? In fact this is my first short story ever, I never thought I'll actualy write one but in the end I wanted to try my luck

More is coming next time ;)


End file.
